Certain encoded radio frequency (RF) signals, such as global positioning satellite (GPS) signals, may have weak amplitudes relative to noise and/or other interference. For example, GPS signals may be approximately 30 dB weaker than power due to thermal noise. Therefore, such signals can be vulnerable to jamming and spoofing. As an example, in some jamming scenarios, the RF signal is difficult to detect due to intentional interference. In spoofing, a signal that is similar to the RF signal (e.g., a GPS signal) is transmitted to feed false information to the signal receiver. An example of a method for spoofing GPS signals is called meaconing, where the spoofer rebroadcasts the GPS signal with a delay to confuse the GPS receiver.